The objective of this proposal is to identify reasons for racial and geographic disparities related to stroke and cerebrovascular disease in the United States and to establish Prevention/Intervention programs that will reduce or eliminate these disparities. The Stroke Prevention/Intervention Research Program (SPIRP) will seek to augment and enhance the stroke research capabilities of faculty at the Morehouse School of Medicine and encourage innovative and effective research strategies to reduce the burden of stroke in populations historically at increased risk for this disease. This Program will be developed by multi-disciplinary partnerships with regional private and governmental institutions in the areas of stroke research, minority stroke research training and career development, and effective stroke prevention/intervention outreach to urban and rural African-American Communities. Collaborative stroke and cerebrovascular disease developmental research projects in community-based, clinical, and translational science will be established in the first year, along with the planning and development of the communication center that will support the educational outreach efforts of the community-based projects. Guidance on the administration, planning and evaluation of the program will be provided by the collaborative efforts of the Internal and External Advisory Committees. In addition to improving the health of the underserved, SPIRP will develop and prepare the next generation of stroke and vascular research investigators to continue this important initiative. By accomplishing each of these objectives, SPIRP will make a significant contribution to reducing the disparity in stroke incidence, and mortality, in the African-American community. The program will initially consist of five cores (Administrative, Community, Developmental, Database, and Animal Model Laboratory Cores) and three pilot projects.